Totalisator Systems consist of networks of computers and wagering terminals linked by modems and frame relay systems which electronically combined wagers into “pools.” Based on pool totals, the system records and displays changes in betting patterns and recalculates parimutuel odds and projected payoffs in timed intervals. Odds are established based on the proportion of money wagered into the pool on each horse. Odds change throughout the course of the wagering cycle and only become final when the wagering pool was closed at the start of the race. When the race results of a race are official, the system calculates payoffs on all winning wagers and betters can collect winnings. Present state-of-the-art systems operate on the intertote system protocol (ITSP), which is adapted from its original use in inter-track, intratote wagering on live races at individual facilities to support extensive inter-track, interstate, and intertote wagering on simulcasts (such as closed-circuit televisions).
The present intertote system protocol has two main functions: translation of wagering data into uniform computer language and data transportation. It supports a summation of bets or wagers per wagering combination on a per-pool, per-race basis and enables post event analysis of wagering data. When the system is in a non-wagering mode, for data to be examined the records must be retrieved manually from backup tapes. The system as present does not enable the transfer of wagers themselves to the host site or the combination of actual data across systems, which if it were provided, would aid in the real-time detection of wagering irregularities.
ITSP transmits wagering data serially, so that each bit of electronic data must remain in precise order throughout the transfer process in order for the data to be retrieved successfully. If transmission interruptions occur or data is lost, manual procedures must be implemented to merge wagering information back into the data stream.
The ITSP system functions on bandwidth that sustains data transmission speeds ranging from 2.4 Kb per second to 19.2 Kb per second. Delays are observed in posting of final odds, the amount of time it takes for the system totes to collect, process, and merge data from hundreds of sources into the host betting pools and trigger a new round of parimutuel odds which delay is largely a function of the ITSP limited bandwidth.
With regard to security controls for the parimutuel wagering system, the primary control of security exists at the level of the Totalisator company. Generally, each company provides proprietary security programs, policies, response procedures and managerial controls to respond to security incidents. The policies are not uniform across all companies. Generally, contracts for tote services and for simulcasting provide cross-company security standards.
With regard to regulatory control, parimutuel wagering largely takes place at the state level. Racing commissions are the licensing entities for horseracing and are statutorily authorized to enforce the rules of parimutuel racing and wagering. Regulations vary between jurisdictions as to levels of regulatory control. To create additional symmetry between the state regulatory associations, a joint model rules of racing developed by the NAPRA and RCI are proposed to incorporate enhanced guidelines for wagering security.
With regard to verifying and reviewing tickets and determining if they are either winning or fraudulent verification can be difficult. In some cases paperless wagers are made at remote locations, within or outside the United States, so that verification of the wagering specifics (for example via audio or digital tapes) involves the cooperation of multiple parties (for example host track, the tote company, a US wagering hub, the hubs tote company, and the off-track betting facility or wagering account service and its tote company). In some cases, the data tapes must be pulled and reviewed by relevant staff for each wagering event to verify the ticket. See the August 2003 report on “Improving Security in the United States Parimutuel Wagering System: Status Report and Recommendations” presented by the NTRA wagering technology working group in conjunction with Giuliani partners LLC.